Shadow of the Moon
by TayWolf16
Summary: He'll do anything to see her dead. She'll have to trust her worst enemy if she wants to live.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**1292 Ireland**

Soldiers poured through the city gates, shouting and hollering with victory. The front line of invading soldiers cut down the gate guards, and from behind them giant wolves snarled waiting to attack; their eyes gleaming with bloodlust and hatred in the light of the full moon. Castle guards and soldiers came running from their homes and stations through out the city, some only dressed with a plaid wrapped around their waist and a sword in hand. They shoved past the slaves and peasants only to come to a halt when they came face to face with the snarling beast they had only heard of in legends and myths. With a battle cry the soldier leading the small battalion attacked the wolf in front of him and his men, echoing his battle cry, followed him.

The queen watched from her tower in the castle as her city burned and her people were butchered like animals. Every last one of them the soldiers who fought so bravely, the slaves, children and women cut down by the beast invading her city, because of one man's selfish greed for power. The ones who weren't killed would be taken as a meal for the beast later, or even worse become slaves to the beast who destroyed their lives. Suddenly her chamber door crashed open and tensing she slowly turned around, and met the eyes of a huge snarling white wolf.

"What have I done to deserve this Gabriel?" the queen asked, unafraid.

"_You breathe Tabitha and that alone offends me,"_ The wolf, Gabriel, thought to her with a growl.

Tabitha watched as the wolf shifted into a man. Gabriel slowly rose to his full height at close to six feet the man was like a mountain. He was a handsome man with black hair falling to his shoulders and war braids at his temples. His sun kissed skin seemed to shine in the moonlight, and his dark blue eyes gleamed with hunger and hatred. _I once loved this man, Tabitha thought._

"Where's the child?" Gabriel asked; stalking towards her uncaring of her feelings of him being naked. Tabitha just smiled and said, "Safe from her father."

"Where is it!" Gabriel roared, grabbing Tabitha by the throat.

"I don't know," she answered, smiling.

Motioning for the soldier behind him to come forward, Gabriel grabbed a dagger from the soldier's belt.

"One last time. Where is the child?" Gabriel growled softly. He held the dagger to the queen's throat, pressing ever so slightly.

"Your daughter is gone. Far from your reach by now my love. One day she will destroy you, and I only wish I'd be there to see it," Tabitha said with a sly smile.

Growling with rage Gabriel slit the queen's throat before turning to his men.

"I want that child found and brought to me! Dead or alive I don't care!" he yelled.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said in unison.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**2003 North Carolina Two weeks ago**

It was a breezy night, the moon was full and high in the sky, the stars were glittering brightly and yet I was in the worse mood ever. _What a night to get dumped, I thought. _I sat on a rock looking into the dense woods surrounding me and the stream that flowed a few feet from me. "What goes around comes around bitch," I mumbled to myself. I took another swing from the bottle of vodka in my hand, listening to the sounds in the woods. "Beth Hunter! What are you doing!" someone behind me asked. I turned where I sat and saw my best friend Anastasia Blake. She was probably my only friend, at least the only one who truly knew me. Anastasia was a true redhead, with dazzling eyes, a few freckles, and an amazing body. She was short to me at only five foot three, and her skin was sun kissed from her time in the sun.

"Hey shorty," I said.

"Why are you drinking again?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. Standing I walked over to her, or more like stumbled. "Being half-human isn't always fun," I told her.

She sighed and asked, "Star broke up with you right?"

Saying nothing I walked past her and continued down the path into the woods. I took another drink from the bottle of vodka still in my hand.

"She's a slut. I don't know why you went out with her," Anastasia said.

I stopped and turned to look at my best friend. She was still in the clothes she wore for school, black skinny jeans, a red tank top that hugged her slim body perfectly, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black vans. _Stylish._ As always she looked amazing and completely off limits to me, and of course she had a boyfriend.

"Yes she broke up with me, and I know she's a slut. It was impulse that made me get with her. You were right okay? Where's your boyfriend?" I asked changing the subject.

"Waiting for us in the car? Why?" she asked.

I knew it would probably ruin things, but it was killing me to keep hiding my feelings. I had to tell her no matter the consequences. Plus I told her everything else, so why not this?

"Ana... I umm need to uh talk to you," I stammered."

"What's wrong Beth?" she asked immediately. _Always concerned, I thought, smiling. _My smile faded as I pictured how she would react to what I was going to tell her. Of course she saw my pained expression and became worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The worried note in her voice made me hesitate to answer her. She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. I saw the concern in hers and couldn't help but think of the disgust I'd soon see in them. Exhaling slowly I pulled away nervous and scared.

"I- well… um..." I stammered.

"What is it Beth? You can tell me," Anastasia said softly.

Closing my eyes I took a couple of calming breaths trying to slow my heart rate.

"I- I like you Ana. In more than just a friend kind of way," I whispered.

Anastasia took a step away from me, shock showing on her face. Shifting her weight from foot to foot she looked really nervous and unsure. An awkward silence fell between us, and I struggled to keep calm as the silence continued.

"Since when?" Anastasia asked.

"About two or three months after I met you," I answered softly.

"Close to a year in a half!" she said incredulous.

"I was scared to tell you, and I'm scared about what you are going to do now!" I defended.

Silence enveloped us once again, but it was even weirder than this time.

"I'm not like that Beth. I mean I like you but only as a friend," She said.

I barely heard her as I felt a pain that went through me like lightening. Disgusted with myself for being such an idiot I turned around sharply and started walking deeper into the woods. _You're half human. No full blooded Werewolf or full blooded human would want to be with you. You're a freak! _I growled softly to myself, and shook my head in frustration.

"Beth!" I faintly heard Anastasia yell. But I was in such a daze that I didn't hear the faint sounds of fur brushing against the leaves. I walked farther and farther from my best friend. Soon I was running through the woods and I could feel my wolf wanting free. Jumping over a fallen tree I shifted in mid air. As an alpha in my wolf form I was huge and I was one of the few who could walk on both two legs and four legs. I looked like a normal timber wolf until I stood on my hind legs or you walked up close enough to see my actual size. I was lean even in my wolf form though strength rippled through my muscles. My fur was as black as ravens' wings and soft to the touch. The wind was blowing softly as I raced down the old deer trail, and the feeling of being completely free consumed me. It didn't matter that my heart ached with pain, because I forgot about it in that moment. Suddenly the wind blew an unfamiliar scent towards me. Another wolf was near by and was getting closer by the second. Before I could turn to confront the strange wolf it hit me from the side and knocked me over. I scrambled to my feet and quickly moved to confront my attacker.

I froze as I took in the white wolf before me, and for the first time I realized I was actually fighting someone bigger than me. The white wolf snarled at me before it lunged. I barely dodged in time, before the other wolf landed where I was once standing. I had sharper and longer k9s and claws, so it should have been easy for me to beat my attacker but it wasn't.

"_Who are you?" I thought to him with a growl._

"_Your death pup," was the male wolf's reply._

The moon's light shined through the trees and I was able to get a good look at the other wolf as we faced off. Its eyes flashed and I was shocked when they turned hazel like mine before they turned back to the cold icy blue color. I heard the sounds of wolves approaching quickly and my distraction cost me. The wolf lunged at me and sunk its teeth into my shoulder as he dug his claws into my sides. I howled in pain as Anastasia and Drake burst through the trees and they went straight for my attacker. He jumped away from me and seeing he was out numbered he reluctantly backed away from me and ran. I watched where I lay on the forest floor as he disappeared into to woods, his white fur faintly reflecting the moon's rays of light. I painfully shifted into my human self, naked, bruised, and bloody I slowly pushed myself to stand. Anastasia and Drake changed as well, but Anastasia refused to look at me. Drake could care less about me being naked. Gritting my teeth I looked away from her, not that I haven't seen her without any clothes on. Since we used to run together as wolves I had long since gotten used to seeing her without any clothes. Something told me we wouldn't be running together at least not without her boyfriend, Drake.

"Thanks," I murmured. Turning slightly away from them I changed back into my wolf.

"Where are you going?" Drake asked.

I looked at the tall, blonde, blue eyed boy as I stood on my hind legs. I towered over him and he was five eight. Though even in human form I was only an inch shorter than him. Snarling at him I dropped to all fours as he took a step away from me. There was confusion at my hostility in his eyes and I mentally smirked. Like everyone though he was scared of me and I didn't blame anyone I was a volatile teenager most days. The little area we stood in felt cramped with the tension between us, and I slowly backed into the shadows of the trees around me. The shadows seemed to swallow me and I blended easily. My thoughts haunted me as I turned and ran cutting through the trees heading for the cliff that over looked a clearing and small river three miles from here. The thoughts in my head bothered me so much that this time I didn't revel in my freedom or the way the wind felt in my fur.

_What is so fucked up about me, aside from me being half human, that pushes everyone away?_ Finally reaching the cliff, I scrambled to the ledge and let out and anguished howl. It echoed for miles through the trees and mountains.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Two weeks later**

I didn't know where I was going or what was happening, I just knew I just knew I had to run. The sound of heavy footfalls told me the ones pursuing me were getting closer, and I pushed myself to run faster in my human form. My wolf wanted out and yet I resisted changing. _The hunter has become the hunted._ Suddenly something hit me from the right and threw me straight off my feet a whole two feet. I felt my wolf pushing me to change, until fear gripped me and kept me human. I looked up at the human female who was sitting on top of me with a dagger pressed to my throat. Two human males burst through the trees to my left and one asked, "Can you hold her down Kristina!?"

"Yes! It's the half breed! Go after the others!" the girl, Kristina, yelled.

I struggled to get free and she pressed the dagger harder against my throat as well as tightened her grip on my wrist. _She's strong for a human, I mused._

The footfalls slowly receded as the Were-Hunter men disappeared into the woods. "Can you let go of me now?" I huffed. Kristina looked down at me and I blinked a few times shocked. The girl above me was beyond beautiful. Her shoulder length light brown, highlighted hair fell around her shoulders, her eyes were a golden brown, her face was that of perfection, and her full lips were tempting me kiss her.

"Are you done staring wolf?" Kristina asked.

"Sorry. I just…" I trailed off not able to finish my sentence.

Kristina's voice held a melodic note to it. She smirked at me, and then slowly stood pulling me up with her. I couldn't help but give her a once over. She had long legs and a dancer's body build. _Hot._ The black leather pants and black t-shirt she wore hugged her body, showing every curve perfectly. Her knee-high boots made it look sexy, and gave her a bit of a biker look.

"You're staring again wolf. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were checking me out." the beautiful Were-Hunter said.

"Has anybody every told you how stunningly beautiful you are?" I asked.

Shock filled Kristina's expression and I immediately regretted what I had said. _You fucking idiot!_

"I'm sorry that was completely inappropriate of me," I said softly, looking down at my feet. She gently tilted my face up and made me look at her. Her eyes captivated me and I couldn't help but stare into them.

Kristina stared into the shy hazel eyes of the female wolf in front of her. She was confused by the feelings she had ceased to feel in all the centuries she had been alive. The girl in front of her was tall, with the lean body of a runner, and yet she had the muscle of someone who hit the gym three times a week. Her short jet black hair was cut in a shaggy, jagged kind of way and hung in her face, but yet she was attractive for a wolf.

"What's your name?" Kristina asked.

"Beth…Beth Hunter. Yours?" Beth asked.

"Kristina Hamilton" the Were-Hunter answered automatically.

Beth slowly smiled showing the twin dimples on her cheeks, and Kristina felt her heart beat a little faster. She berated herself for feeling the way she did after that smile.

"You better get going. This is the only time I'm going to let you walk wolf," Kristina warned coldly.

Beth's eyes flashed and she took a step towards Kristina looking like she wanted to say something. Kristina raised her gun slightly in response and snapped, "GO!" Luckily a confused Beth slowly backed away, then turned and disappeared into the trees. _I can't believe I let her go. Though there is something off about her…_

Everything was a blur as I raced though the trees along an old hunting path in my wolf form. Kristina's face was burned into my mind, and she was all that consumed my thoughts. I finally reached the clearing where a little cabin had been built a few years ago, but had been abandoned. Shifting forms I ascended the stairs and entered the house. Not bothering to switch on any lights as I went straight to the shower. I let the hot water run over my body and I turned my face towards the spray of water. My mind wandered back to Kristina, and I wandered if I'd ever see her again. _She's a Were-Hunter, a little voice in my head whispered._ Shaking my head I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. After drying off I walked down the hall to the bed room. I dressed in a black sports bra, black boys briefs, a gray muscle shirt, and after digging through my drawers my black and silver basketball shorts. Grabbing some ankle socks I put those on and my gray vans. With a sigh I left the cabin and continued to walk home, yet my mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts. _This is going to drive me insane!_ I settled my thoughts on the day I was attacked by the white wolf. Confusion always consumed me when I thought about it. _Why does he want me dead?_ When I finally reached the steps to my house, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kristina watched from the safety of the trees as Beth disappeared inside the house. The door shut with a soft thud, and Kristina took the opportunity to do a quick perimeter check. She didn't know why this wolf interested her so much, but yet the wolf did impossibly so. After centuries of living little things had ceased to interest her except killing, yet one look into Beth's shy hazel eyes and she had become instantly interested in the Were. Beth seemed to be more than her years worth considering she only looked to be sixteen. Determined to put an end to her fascination with the wolf Kristina jumped from her tree, and walked away from the house and Beth.

I wasn't very surprised to find that my parents weren't home, since they usually never were. With a sigh I walked down to the end of the hall to my bedroom. After closing my door behind me I sat at my desk and switched on the lamp. The different sketches of animals and places were scattered over my desk, and I took my time studying each of them. Some of the sketches held meaning to me but some of them did not. My eyes wandered over one sketch of a burning castle, and though I didn't remember ever seeing the castle something told me I had.

I looked over my shoulder to my closed door when I heard what I thought were floorboards squeaking quietly. The first thought that crossed my mind was that my parents had finally arrived home, but that forbidding feeling settled in my stomach. Listening carefully I heard the faint sounds of claws tapping on the floorboards as what ever was in my house moved closer to my door. With the assurance that it wasn't my parents I quietly stood and made my way to my window; which I opened and quickly climbed out of the house. I took off at a dead sprint to the woods surrounding my house not even noticing the red truck parked at the end of the driveway. A male voice sounded behind me pissed and annoyed, "You can't run from me forever Beth! Soon I will deal with you like I did your human whore of a mother!"

Confusion and fear at his words hovered in the back of my mind as I jogged to Anastasia's house a mile in a half from mine.

The tree branches and leaves slapped at my face and arms. It started pouring rain, thunder rumbled, and lightening flashed from the dark clouds above me. The thick canopy of tree limbs kept me out of the worst of the storm, but I was still soaked to the bone, cold, and tired. I kept running though, jumping over fallen trees and small boulders. Lightening flashed and struck a tree barely ten feet in front of me. I skidded to a stop and watched with horror as the tree caught fire which quickly spread to the surrounding trees. Soon this part of the forest would be a blazing wildfire with the help of the wind, but the wind would also be blowing the fire towards me and a small stream flowing down the mountain. With no other choice I ran towards the blazing fire, and using a boulder I jumped over the flames licking at the base of the rock. I rolled when I hit the ground on the other side and looked behind me before I continued running.

I heard shouting coming from the nearby stream and slowing to a jog I made my way down the slope to see what was going on. At my first glimpse I thought people were just camping but then I saw the armed human guards. _Why are Were-Hunters camped out in the middle of the woods?_ Being lost in my thoughts I never heard the muffled sound of someone approaching behind me until I felt the coldness of a blade pressed against my throat.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice hissed in my right ear.

I stiffened not liking how easily this Were-Hunter had snuck up on me.

"I heard yelling so I came to investigate," I said coldly, as I slowly turned.

There was a suspicious gleam in Kristina's eyes, as if she didn't believe me. Of course I wouldn't believe me either if I were her.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you," she said in a soft threatening voice. I narrowed my eyes at her and growled softly. The tension between us just seemed to grow, but yet I couldn't help but feel attracted to the girl in front of me. She looked hot dressed in tight black leather pants, a white tank, leather vest and knee high boots.

"Stop checking me out!" Kristina snapped angrily. A grin started to form on my lips bought I didn't let it.

"Sorry." I said sharply while fighting a smile.

We stared at each other for a few seconds trying to see who would give first but neither of us did. The sound of voices and footsteps coming closer forced us to break our eye contact.

"Kristina?" a female voice called.

"I'm coming just thought I heard something!" Kristina called back.

"Covering for me again?" I asked softly.

"Don't get used to, Wolf." Kristina replied icily.

"I don't think I will." was my hesitant answer.

"You need to leave. Now." She said.

I nodded silently and slowly back away and into the shadows of the trees.

Kristina watched as Beth turned and completely disappeared into the woods. The shock of seeing Beth still beat through her, and she couldn't understand why. The attraction she felt towards the wolf upset her.

"Hey what's wrong?" a voice suddenly asked next to Kristina.

"Hey Nikki." Kristina said, turning to look at her friend.

Nikki's shoulder length strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, her dark brown eyes showed concern and curiosity as she looked at Kristina, and her lanky body build was clothed in leather.

"You seem upset and you're never upset." Nikki said quietly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." Kristina replied.

Staring out into the trees Kristina couldn't help but wonder where Beth was and who she really was. _I'll figure it out soon Wolf._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Beth! Will you stop daydreaming and get off my bed so I can straighten the sheets out?" Anastasia demanded. I looked over at my brain still not registering what she asked me to do, since it was still thinking of the gorgeous girl in the woods last night.

"Sorry. Hey I'm going to go out for a walk." I walked out before she had time to respond.

I'd been walking for at least thirty minutes already. The trees around me were familiar, so I was really paying much attention to where I was going. Suddenly I stopped and listened as a deathly silence settled around me. Twigs snapped behind me. The loud crack of a branch breaking in half made me jump a little. A soft cadence of footfalls sounded closer than I was comfortable with. I made my way into some dense underbrush, and then circled around the area I had originally been standing. Frowning in confusion at finding no one where I expected to find someone, I looked around. My breath left me in a rush when something heavy collided into me. The trees above me blurred as I struggled to regain the air I had lost when I hit the ground. A face suddenly obscured my vision of blurry tree branches. As I started to breathe easier the face suddenly became clear._ Kristina._

"Fuck." I breathed out.

"Goddammit! You again!"

"You ran into me so stop snapping at me!" was my irritated reply.

"I can't seem to fucking get rid of you! I'm going to end up shooting your ass at this rate!" she snapped.

"This was your fault! So get off of your high horse and get off of me!" I growled.

Kristina pushed off of me with an irritated snort. Pushing myself into a sitting position I studied the irritated girl standing in front of me. Relief rushed through me that it was this girl that crashed into me instead of my stalker._ She could shoot you right now but you wouldn't even notice, because your too busy checking out her ass!_

"She's got a nice ass though." I muttered to myself.

"What?" she asked turning around.

My face felt hot and I knew I was probably as red as a tomato.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

She studied me for a long moment, and the silence made me extremely nervous. I looked up at her from where I sat on the ground and met her quizzical gaze.

"Who are you?" she suddenly asked.

"I told you who I was," I said confused.

"No who are you, really?"

"Beth Hunter. The wolf that keeps running into you at the worst possible times? Well at least in my book," I said sarcastically.

"You know I hate sarcasm," Kristina said flatly.

"Well not really since I don't really know you, but thanks for telling me," I replied with a grin.

"You are the most exasperating wolf I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. Do you ever take anything seriously?" she asked.

"N-," a twig snapping cut me off.

Tilting my head to the right I listened for anything that would tell me where that sound had come from. I was met by completely silence, not even the crickets made a sound. Sudden realization hit me that it hadn't been silent because of Kristina, something else was in the woods with us.

"What is it?" Kristina whispered.

"Listen," I whispered back.

"I don't hear anything," confusion laced her voice.

I nodded looking around us and then at her. Sudden understanding showed in her face. Kristina knew we weren't alone. The feeling of being watched settled on me, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit of fear. _Who was watching us?_ Kristina and I flinched when the animals started making noise again, but they sounded alarmed. Following my gut I took the old deer trail to my right. Towards the section where the trail branched off onto another, an old oak tree stood in between both trails. My stomach churned at the sight before me and Kristina.

I stared up at the gruesome discovery in the tree before us. A boy hung upside down with on leg wedged between two branches. His face was the only part of him that hadn't been touched. The boy had been gutted much like a deer would be. What had to be his intestines were piled directly under where his body hung. My gaze was caught to the tree at mine and Kristina's left. As I made my way to the tree I heard Kristina breath, "Oh my God. Luke."

I stared at the tree that had I small piece of paper stuck to it. Bloody fingerprints dotted the paper and on impulse I reached out and pulled it off the tree. My heart stopped as I read it:_ Hope you enjoy my present sweet Beth, because this is only the beginning. Your mother may have hid you from me for all these years but even she should have known you couldn't stay hidden forever. I hope you like the gift I left with the note. See you soon Beth._

I looked up from the note and back at the tree. There pinned directly under where the note had been was a human heart. Luke's heart. Stumbling backwards away from the tree I turned around as my lunch made its back up to my mouth. I threw up into the bushes until I couldn't anymore.

"Beth? Are you okay?" Kristina asked as I finished heaving up everything in my stomach. I looked up at her and she looked like she was about to lose her own lunch. Handing her the note I had clutched in my hand, I also pointed to the tree I had stumbled away from. Kristina read the note and then looked at the tree. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

"You need to leave," Kristina said softly as she looked back at Luke's body.

"But-," I started to say.

"No buts. Leave Beth," She said with a little more authority.

I hesitated before finally backing away from the horrific scene behind Kristina and into the trees.

"Don't breathe a word of this!" she yelled.

Calling up my wolf I shifted and ran to the only place I could think of. Anastasia's house.

Kristina turned and looked back up into the tree at the boy she had trained and patrolled with as a Were-Hunter. In all the centuries she had been alive the gruesome sight in front of her finally made her feel like she was back in the Dark Ages. She pulled out her cell phone and called Nikki's mother Cameron.

"Cam you need to come and see this. Your not going to like this at all," Kristina said when Cameron answered.

After explaining to Cam exactly where she was, Kristina hung up and looked at the note in her hand. Anger overwhelmed her as she thought of the psychopath that had done this to Luke. The psychopath that was also stalking the mysterious wolf she was so attracted to.

"Jesus Christ," a voice sounded behind her.

"It's Luke," Kristina said without turning around.

Cameron walked up beside her and Kristina sent her a sideways glance. Cam looked exactly like Nikki but only just a bit shorter. Kristina watched as Cam signaled her men to gather evidence and clean up the area.

"Who did this?" Cam asked with in a voice that barely veiled her rage and pain.

"I don't know but he left this," Kristina said handing Cam the note.

"Beth?" Cam asked in confusion after reading the note.

"Beth Hunter. The wolf that was adopted by the Wyatt family," Kristina explained.

"If this is her birth father that is doing this then there has to be something about him in our records. A wolf this violent shouldn't have escaped our notice," Cameron said.

"Then I guess we should start doing some research, and hope that we can get an I.D. with the fingerprints he left behind," Kristina said with anger lacing her voice.

Hours later no match had been found from the fingerprints, and Kristina stared down at the books she had laid before her. She nor any of the others could find anything that gave them a clue to who exactly this guy was. They couldn't find any records of Beth Hunter's birth parents and that just confused them even more. _Information on Beth was so easy to find so why wasn't there anything on her parents? _Everything is recorded in this time period, so the records had to have been destroyed.

"Let's call it a night. We'll keep looking more in the morning," Kristina said with a frustrated sigh.

Echoing frustrated sighs sounded as Were-Hunters pushed away from the table they had been seated at. Kristina waited until everyone had gone to their separate rooms inside the mansion, before she slipped out of the house and made her way across the lawn. Looking back from the gate she turned and walked down the side walk.


End file.
